Revenge
by HappyNoddleGirl666
Summary: Guess who's back from the grave to get his revenge on Stan and Kyle! ONE SHOT!


Somewhere, some place, a woman blows her nose. She looks down at her soiled tissue and screams in gut wrenching terror! But who cares? Lets get on with this stupid story already!

The bedroom door swung open and young Stanley Marsh walked in. It was late Friday night and Stan just got home from yet another unsuccessful baseball game where the South Park Cows lost to the rivaling team. Not that Stan really gives a crap. Baseball sucks. If only his parents thought the same. They were so ashamed of their son that they went out to get pizza without him. But Stan was to exhausted to care. He was glad that he was left home alone so he could get some sleep.

Stan's bedroom was pitch dark, as was the rest of the house. He moved to turn on the lights. But he froze when he heard someone giggling. Eye's wide, he glanced around the room, trying to see through the dark to find the source of the giggling. He listened carefully to hear the sound again. All he heard was a muffled scream coming from the center of his room.

Quickly, Stan flipped on the light switch and the room was filled with light. What Stan saw when he turned on the light made him gasp and stumble back. There, sitting tied up to a chair in the middle of the room, was Stan's best friend Kyle. Tears were streaming down his freckled face. Stan grimaced once he saw how badly beat up Kyle's face was. He had one black eye and his face was swollen from all the bruises. A bit of blood dripped down Kyle's chin and a rag was stuffed in his bleeding mouth.

Stan was wondering why Kyle wasn't at the game. He just assumed he skipped the game to go out with his girlfriend Rebecca Cotswolds. He would have never guessed he was beaten and tied up in his room.

"Kyle!" Stan shrieked. Kyle gazed up at him with large, terrified, tear fulled green eyes. He shook his head frantically, his screaming was muffled. Stan dashed over to his side and tried undoing the ropes that tied Kyle down. Kyle was struggling against the ropes and screaming at Stan. His eyes were pleading. Stan looked at him worriedly."Don't worry Kyle," He said, putting on a scared smile."I'll get you out of this. Then I'll take you to the hospital." Kyle just closed his eyes and screamed.

Why was Kyle so scared? Stan wondered. Just then Stan heard the giggling again. This time it was coming from behind him. He looked over his shoulder to the one corner of the room that was still dark. He could just make out the outline of a person leaning against the wall. Stan stood up and took a cautious step forward."Hey!" He yelled towards the person standing in the darkened corner. He was sure that this person was the one that did this to Kyle.

That person's giggling turned into hysterical laughter. Stan glared at them. "Hey! Who the hell are you! Show yourself." He demanded. The person stopped laughing and was now completely silent. Then they spoke. "Oh, you don't remember me, Stanley?" Asked the person, faking hurt. Their voice was obviously male and was laced with a British accent. Stan couldn't shake the feeling that he has heard it before. Kyle was still screaming behind Stan. He was struggling so much that the chair almost fell over.

The strange man then stepped out of the shadows and Stan screamed once he saw him. Not because he recognized him, but because of his decaying appearance. He looked like a zombie! The flesh on the guys face was decaying and pealing off. His long blond hair was matted with dirt. He looked as if he had been buried for several months. White bone poked through the rotting chunks of greenish flesh. One of his eyes where gray and lifeless while the other eye was missing. There was only an empty eye socket.

The ghastly looking boy was wearing old fashioned clothes, brown shorts with purple stockings, red jumper, and a bow tie and matching hat. They were all ripped up and muddy. Something inside Stan's head clicked and he suddenly remembered this boy."Pip?" He cried.

Pip smiled, showing his black, decaying teeth. He raised his arms out at his sides and put one foot in front the other."That's me!" He exclaimed. Stan stumbled back in shock, tripping over Kyle and sending them both crashing to the floor. Pip only laughed at them. Terrified, Stan used his arms to back himself away until his head hit his bedside table. Pip slowly walked over to Kyle and lifted him up off the floor. Kyle whimpered, hating the cold, clammy feel of Pip's boney hands on his arm.

"...H-how?" Stan asked, his voice cracking with fear. His whole body was trembling."Mecha Streisand killed you!" Pip looked up at him and smiled wickedly. He crossed his arms over his chest, still smiling at Stan."I asked a favor of a friend down in Hell."

Stan stared at him. "Damien?" He asked, swallowing the lump in his throat. Pip nodded, grinning wildly.

"He said I could stay up here long enough to get revenge on you blokes." He told them. A chill ran up Stan's spin. He couldn't believe this. This was like some kind of fucked up nightmare.

"Alright Stanley, enough talk. Lets play a game." Stan's eyes widened once he saw Pip take out a large knife and place it under Kyle's chin. Pip then frowned deeply. His voice became bitter and angry."Lets play 'please kill my best friend.' " Kyle screamed and tried to jerk his head away. Pip knocked his hat off and grabbed a fist full of Kyle's hair.

At this point, tears welled up in Stan's eyes. "Oh god, please Pip. No! I'm sorry!" He begged. Pip was not moved by this. All he did was frown deeper and press the knife closer to Kyle's throat."To late for that, Stanley." He said. "Now choose. Say it." Stan shook his head, which only angered Pip more. He smiled a crooked smile and laughed. "Come on, you know how this game works!" He exclaimed."If you don't say it then I kill him. But if you do say 'Please kill my best friend', I won't."

The tears in Stan's eyes were now dripping down his face. He now regretted every mean thing he has ever done to Pip. Maybe if he had just left him alone this wouldn't be happening right now. But there didn't seem to be anyother way out of this. His best shot was to go along with Pip's game and just pray that he won't follow the same rules he did as a child. He opened his trembling lips to speak. He closed his eyes to stop the flow of his tears.

"...P-please kill my best friend." He stammered out, dreading what Pip's reaction will be.

Pip smiled wickedly and raised the knife up over his head. "Alright! You asked for it!" He yelled, plunging the knife down and stabbing Kyle in the throat. Over and over again he removed the knife and plunged it back in. Stan heard every one of Kyles muffled screams. Each one made him feel even sicker. A large not tied in his stomach. He felt the urge to vomit.

Everything was now silent. Then Stan heard a dull _thud_. He slowly opened his eyes and dared to look over at Kyle and Pip. Kyle's head was thrown back and blood was oozing out of his gaping throat. On the floor, Pip's corpse lay motionless. Stan just sat there and stared at the two corpses. His stomach churned. They were already starting to smell.

_'That's it.' _Stan thought bitterly. _'Pip finally got his revenge. Now the limy bastard can rest easy in hell.' _With that final thought, Stan allowed himself to vomit up his lunch and grief over his best friend's death.

**Really shitty I know, but I had this idea ever since I frist saw the episode Hooked On Monkey Phonics. please Kyle fangirls don't kill me. Also, don't mind the first part with the woman and the tissue, I was bored XD**


End file.
